Life Of A Bandit
by Mike The Red Engine
Summary: When a young gunslinger meets true love after running from his gunslinging/outlaw life, he must face the hard truth of how much the Wild West is going away so soon. (Story mentions rape, vulgar language, and violence. Plus, this also has romance in it and a sad ending at the end of the whole story too) Also, cover art by Lentex
1. Heists, Payday & Saint Denis Ferry

**A/N: Heyo! This is actually a sequel to 'From Life There's Options'.**

**But it's kinda the way how the Red Dead Redemption game went. How it went back in time kinda, xD.**

**Now, my character's name here is Edward 'Fox' Mitchell. Like described in my GTA story, he was a gunslinger and bandit from 1896 since he was 18. He is Dominic Mitchell's great great grandfather.**

**So, please enjoy and leave me suggestions on what you want to happen in the next chapter. I don't know if this will be more than 3 chapters. I'll let you decide.**

**Very quick, I know I said in my GTA story that Edward was almost up to 100 grand, but I'm changing it a bit. DON'T HURT ME! XD**

**Anyway, I shall not keep rambling, I'll see you all…AT THE BOTTOM!**

The year was 1899, around January and there was a young man who was around 21-years-old, had black shaggy hair, a muscular body, stood 6-foot-1, was wearing a navy blue button up shirt, black depot pants, a black Bulldogger Hat, black gloves, a revolver belt with a holster on each side and Quickdraw Boots in a black color. His name was Edward Mitchell and he was riding on his horse, Tequila, away from Saint Denis with his posse; The Black Crows. He had a gang of 7 men and 3 women. He had formed the gang when he was 18 and they had made over 50 grand in the past 3 months from robbing stagecoaches, finding loot from other gang hideouts and even robbed trains full of loot too.

They rode all the way to New Hanover by The Heartlands and set up camp to take a break. They were all armed with Lancaster Repeaters, all types of revolvers, shotguns, knives and even lasso's. From robbing the bank in Saint Denis, they managed to steal over 5 grand and 10 bars of gold with some jewelry too. After setting up camp, Dominic began to clean his famously used Litchfield Repeater when one of the older women around 30-years-old named Jessica Parker came over wearing a yellow shirt, blue pants, and boots before sitting down.

"Boss, how long do we have to keep robbing others? It's been a couple years since we started this whole charade." Jessica said in a soft southern accent as she looked at the younger male. "I wanna keep doing this until we get over 100 grand. Then we can all split and go our separate ways. Sound good?" He said in a soft tone as the older woman nodded and went to help prepare dinner with their cook, Adam Stewart. He was a fat guy who was in his late 30's, wore a red shirt, black pants, boots and was 5-foot-9. He always a sawed-off shotgun with him always and a Cattleman Revolver.

Throughout the night, Dominic knew the gang needed a way out and stay out too. He kept thinking of a way to increase their chances of getting more money, gold and jewelry. The next morning, everyone had to come up with a way to find more loot. Then, one of the older gentleman around his late 30's named Richard White came running up to Edward. He even sounded hysterical too. "It's perfect, boss! Fool proof and perfect!" Richard said as he came up to the 21-year-old.

"Calm down and tell me what it is." Edward said as Richard took a breath in and let it out.

"Well, I learned from a buddy of mine in Tumbleweed that a big convoy is going through Perdido and into Fort Mercer. It's carrying cash, gold and more jewelry, so we gotta intercept them at the bridge crossing into America. Sound good?" Richard asked as Edwards face lit up slightly.

"We're gonna need to do it quick. When are they expected to arrive at Fort Mercer?" Edward asked as Richard smiled widely.

"They're supposed to be arriving tomorrow morning around 9am. So, if we leave early around 4am, we can arrive at the bridge before they get there." Richard said excitedly.

Edward was a bit skeptical about the plan, but it was good to hear some news about finding a way to get more money. "Okay. Go get Oscar, Jessie and Willie. All 5 of us will go while the rest stay here. We leave early by 4am tomorrow." Edward said as Richard went to gather the 3 men, the gear and horses.

The next morning around 4am, all 5 men got on their horses and headed towards the bridge that separates Mexico from America. "So boss, how much do you think is in this convoy?" Willie asked as Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. Maybe 50 grand or more. We get to find out once we kill the guys guarding the convoy." Edward said to the man as they arrived at the bridge 15 minutes later.

After setting up on the bridge, they saw the convoy coming and made it stop by sniping the driver and the backup. As soon as the convoy stopped, Edward and the other 4 men aimed their guns at the last guy with a revolver in his hand. "Let's see what's inside the coach. C'mon." Edward said as he put the barrel of his Calloway's Revolver to the man's head.

The man nodded and opened the door to the coach before being clocked across the face by a strong punch from Edward, knocking the man out cold. "Let's see what we have here. Guard me boys." Edward said as he went inside the coach to collect the loot. All 4 men guarded Edward as he found 4 boxes of loot; in the first box there was a ton of cash leading up to 20 grand, in the second box there was 5 bars of gold, in the third box there was a couple watches and necklaces and the fourth box contained a large amount of arrowheads and even some gold bracelets.

Just as Edward was putting all the stuff in the bag, he heard Oscar scream. "WE GOT COMPANY!" He announced as they all saw 5 more banditos coming on horseback. Edward thought of a plan and decided to close the door to the coach and waited for the bandito's to get closer.

As one of the banditos got off his horse and pointed his Cattleman revolver at the guys, the coach door opened quickly and out came Edward kicking the bandito in the jaw, breaking it. As the bandito dropped to the floor, the 4 men shot the guns out of the other banditos hands and let Edward deal with them.

One bandito tried to swing at Edward, but he caught the strike, then socked him in the mouth before he did a Directe Visage on him he learned from his Savate master when he visited America from France. After the first bandito was knocked down, another came at Edward, but the 21-year-old did a Power Angle Kick to the bandito's ribcage before performing a strong hip throw on the man.

The third bandito came at Edward with a strong punch, but Edward deflected it, then jabbed him in the nose a couple times before doing a Flying Knee to the man's jaw, knocking him out. The fourth man came at him from the side, but Edward did a Chapa-de-Costas to the man's chest, making him cough and wheeze before collapsing to the floor.

The last bandito tried to grab Edward, but he twisted the bandito around and did a Half Python on him before finally clocking him in the nose on the ground, knocking him out. After he caught his breath, Edward grabbed his gun and went to the leader of the banditos; Juan Ramirez.

"Who sent you and who're you working for?" He asked as he got on one knee and pressed the temple against his skull. The bandito could only chuckle lightly before spitting blood out of his mouth. "You think you won, you stupid cabrón. We work for the most powerful man in Mexico. So, I suggest you find a nice maldito hole and crawl into it, you crazy-" Before he could finish his sentence, Edward executed him. "I'll grab the loot. Kill the rest and let's ride." Edward said as he grabbed the loot before getting on his horse. The 4 men killed the banditos and got on their horses before going back to the camp. On the way there, the loot was a bit heavy, but the men managed.

After they returned to camp, they put the loot with the cash and gold they already had. But after a couple days, an unfamiliar face arrived at the camp around 5pm; it was a man who was about 5-foot-9 to 5-foot-10, weighed 190 to 220 pounds, he had a mustache and wore some sort of black and red uniform with a bowler hat. He was also around in his early to late 40's. "Excuse me, may I talk to the leader of this fine group?" He asked in a soft tone to Jessica as she saw the revolver and badge on him and was skeptical.

"One second." She said and went to find Edward by the trees. "Boss, there's some guy here to talk to you." She said as Edward nodded and went over to the man. "Can I help you?" Edward asked as the man showed his badge to Edward. "My name is Edgar Ross, and I'm with the Pinkerton Detective Agency. I'm here leading an investigation due to a numerous amounts of robberies, holdups from banks, stagecoaches and even trains. And what I find weird from some witnesses, your group seems to fit the description." Ross said in a firm tone as Edward chuckled.

"Gee, that does sound weird. But my group and I have been down in Torquemada and just got back yesterday." Edward said as he chuckled while Ross snorted. "I know it's your group, son. Now, I'll give you a chance to get outta this state and maybe to Canada or Europe, or else I will grab tons of agents, the Marshals and even the Army and hunt you and your gang down." Ross said as Edward didn't flinch at all to the threat.

"Old man, you know, and I know that isn't gonna happen. You must've lost your fucking mind if you think I'm scared of you and your little agency. So, get back on your horse and fuck off back to your town." Edward spat as he was inches from Ross's face. "You have about 5 seconds to back out of my face before I put you down, _boy_." Ross said darkly as clenched his fists.

"I'll back up when you unclench your fists. I was trained by martial arts masters and excellent hand to hand combat teachers from around the world." Edward explained as Ross unclenched his fists and put on a stern face. "I'll be back, boy." Ross said before departing on his horse. Edward had to think of something, and fast! Then, he thought of the perfect place to relocate. "Gather around gang! Please gather around!" Edward announced as all the members gathered around the fire.

"What's up, boss?" Jessica asked as Edward sighed. "We need to relocate, again." Edward said as everyone was shocked. "Why do we need to relocate, boss?" Oscar asked with curiosity as Edward put his hands on his hips. "That man who came here was a Pinkerton Agent. He knows who we are and what we did. So, we better get this place packed up and ready to relocate in the morning. Now, get to work." Edward said as one of the elder women, Mrs. Jackson, helped him pack up his tent and supplies.

They worked for a good hour and a half before getting the caravan ready to move. It was close to 7pm before everyone was ready. "We ready everyone?!" Edward called as he walked towards his big cargo wagon with 2 horses on the front. "Yep!" They all called back as Edward got on and looked back. "We're heading to a place in the Cumberland Forest." Edward said as they were on the way.

On the way there, Edward was still thinking of how to deal with Ross and the rest of the Pinkertons. But for now, he needed to get everyone relocated and think of a plan before anything else. They finally arrived in the forest and got set up again before making a late dinner and settling down for the night.

A few days went by and Edward was making arrows for his bow and arrow when Oscar came up to him. "I know where we can get some more loot at, Boss." Oscar said as he sat down with the younger man. Edward looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." Edward replied as Oscar gave him a picture of a man who looked to be a US Marshal. "I know this Marshal. His name is Timothy Wilson and he's a good buddy of mine. He's also a rogue Marshal and gives me a heads up when some good loot comes through the valley." Oscar said as he gave Edward the photo; Timothy had brown hair going gray, stood 5-foot-8, was wearing a purplish-blue everyday shirt, a black Opulent vest, black work pants, deluxe Quickdraw boots and had a badge on his vest.

"So, what's the loot?" Edward asked as Oscar smiled. "It's some cash bonds and from what I heard from Timothy, some fresh cut diamonds from the mines of Russia and China." Oscar said as Edwards eyes lit up. "Diamonds you say." Edward said as Oscar nodded. "Okay, grab the boys and we'll go meet your friend. Where's he at?" Edward asked as he put on his hat and gun belt. "He's waiting for us near Emerald Ranch. We need to get there before the convoy passes through." Oscar said as Edward motioned for him to go get Jessie, Willie and Richard.

After they got on their horses, they rode towards the location where Marshal Wilson was at. It was a mountain close by and overlooking Emerald Ranch. On the way there, Edward was hoping that they could get the right amount of money to eventually disband the gang and have everyone go their separate ways, but for now, they would have to continue the ride of robbing and gunslinging. They reached the small mountain peek and found the Marshal looking at the Ranch with binoculars. "Marshal Wilson?" Edward asked as he got off his horse with his revolvers and approached the man.

Wilson looked back and smiled. "Yes, I am. Oscar must've told you about me. Pleased to meet you." Wilson said with a smile as he and Edward shook hands. "So, Oscar also told me about this convoy going through the ranch and carrying cash bonds and fresh cut diamonds from Russian and Chinese mines. Is it true?" Edward asked as he crossed his arms. "It's true. Now, they'll be coming through the ranch in 10 minutes. So, I advise you and your group to get down there and cut them off just before they enter the ranch. Sound good?" Wilson asked as Edward sported a soft smile.

"Of course. Are you gonna be able to help or do you have to stay out of this?" Edward asked as he checked the ammo in both of his revolvers. "I have to stay out of this. But I wish the best of luck for you and your gang." Wilson said before smiling and letting the gang leave to intercept the convoy. They rode down to the road passed the ranch and got their bandanas on before seeing a coach being pulled by 2 horses with a driver on top and 4 men on horseback guarding it. "Ready?" Edward asked to other 4 men as they all got out their repeaters and shotguns. Edward got out his Litchfield Repeater and prepared to shoot one of the riders on the horses, when Oscar stepped up. "We got this, boss." Oscar said as he shot one of the riders, leading to the other 3 men to shoot the rest.

Once the riders on the horses were dead, the driver on the coach stopped immediately and was in shock. "Please, don't kill me. I have a family!" He hollered as Edward pointed his revolver at him. "Come on down, now." Edward ordered as the young man got off the coach and onto the ground. He also started to tear up too. "Don't start crying now, give me whatever you got on you." Edward ordered as the man sniffed and gave him 2 pocket watches, his cash (which was 200 dollars) a ring and even bracelets. "Good. Now, one last thing to do." Edward said before holstering his revolvers. "What is it?" The driver asked before Edward chopped him in the throat, did an Ear Clap strike and finally a Skipping Side Kick to the driver; killing him instantly.

Edward then turned to the others and put on a stern face. "Get rid of the bodies. I'll take care of the coach. Then, wait for me back at camp." Edward said as he went inside the coach to grab the loot. After opening the lockbox, he found the diamonds in 2 small bags and the cash bonds. Smiling, he put the loot away, got out of the coach and got on top, drove it to a secluded area and letting the horses go before torching it with a dynamite stick. He lit the fuse and got out of there before it could explode.

He rode back to camp and put the loot away in the place all loot went into before they celebrated around the campfire later that night with alcohol and dinner. But they were unaware Agent Ross was watching them from afar with Agent Milton. "So, when do you wanna take them?" Ross asked as Milton put his hand on other man's shoulder.

"I say we leave them. They'll eventually make a big mistake and that's when we'll know." Milton explained as Ross nodded slightly.

A couple days went by and Willie was riding back to the campsite when he heard some guys talking about a ferry that was carrying tons of cash going from Saint Denis to Blackwater at a bar in Saint Denis. Willie had to dress differently and comb his hair to even go to Saint Denis. When he finally arrived at the camp, he got off his horse and walked over eagerly to Edward. "Boss, I got word from these fellers at a bar in Saint Denis about a ferry carrying cash from there to Blackwater." Willie explained as Edward was shocked and socked him in the nose, causing it to bleed.

"Are you fucking nuts! Why would you go back to Saint Denis?! We're wanted in that town!" Edward hollered as Willie held his nose in pain. "Just listen. I brought back tons of different clothes and even hair pomade to change our looks. Can you just trust me on this?" Willie asked with a pleading tone as Edward sighed and helped him up.

"How much money will be on that ferry?" Edward asked as he crossed his muscular arms. "There was said to be about 130 to 150 grand. But the ferry is kinda like a casino too. There's also said to be some cash bonds in the office safe worth around 1000 to 3000 dollars." Willie said as he blew snot and blood out of his nose. "Okay. We need all the guys on this one. Go inform Jessie, Oscar, Richard, Adam, Nathan and Bradley. They need to get changed before locking and loading. What time does the ferry leave?" Edward asked as he got into his outfit that Willie got for him which consisted of a white French Dress Shirt, a red Legion Vest and black Whitfield pants. He even slicked his hair and put on his signature hat before letting the other men get into different color clothing but of the same outfit.

"It leaves tomorrow night around 5pm and will arrive at Blackwater around 7pm. So, we gotta slide into Saint Denis and get onto the ferry with aliases." Willie said as he put on his outfit. "Okay. We'll get going around 9am tomorrow." Edward said as they all went to sleep early later that night. Edward woke around 3am to walk to the cliff at the edge of the trees when he heard soft footsteps behind him. "Hello Chayton." Edward said without looking back and even a smile on his face. Behind him was a Wapiti Indian who had traditional Indian paint on his face and even was wearing the trademark clothing. "Hello, my brother." Chayton said in a soft tone as he walked up to his comrade. Chayton was an inch shorter than Edward, but was built well from hunting, exercising and even staying healthy. He was a year older though and had many comrades in the tribe.

"So, how's the tribe doing?" Edward asked as he looked at his Indian comrade. "They're doing well. We just caught some fresh game in the Grizzlies." Chayton said as Edward smiled. "Anything going good for you and the gang?" Chayton continued as Edward nodded. "Well, Willie got word from some patrons in a bar in Saint Denis about a casino ferry carrying cash bonds and tons of money onboard. So, we're taking the opportunity to grab the cash and bonds." Edward finished as Chayton sighed.

"I sense a 'but' coming." Chayton said with a chuckle. "There is. We need you and some of your comrades to join. We could need the extra help." Edward said as Chayton smiled. "We'll help, but we don't need a cut of the loot. Okay?" Chayton asked as Edward looked at him and smiled. "Of course. We need you to change into some good clothing because I don't think they'll let you on the ferry like that." Edward said as Chayton chuckled.

"I got something to wear. Don't worry. What time should Denali, Nahuel and I be here?" Chayton asked as Edward still looked out to the valley. "Be here before 6am. That way we can go over the plan." Edward said as Chayton nodded and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We won't let you down." Chayton said before taking off.

Edward sighed with relief and went back to sleep before waking up around 5:30 am. After Edward woke up, he went to splash his face with fresh water from a barrel and went to make coffee while Adam made breakfast for everyone. Around 6am, Chayton and his comrades showed up wearing Worsted Coats, Paisley Vests, Everyday Shirts, Straw Boater Hats, Tuxedo Pants, and dress shoes. "You made it." Edward said as the 3 Indians got off their horses and smiled before joining all the men. "I told you we had good clothing to wear." Chayton said as he showed his bow and revolver too.

"Okay, here's the plan; we all go in as a religious group from a church that's from Washington DC and we all use aliases to get onto the boat. Once we're on, we need to split up and scout the ferry before we take the money and cash bonds. We also need to eliminate not killing anyone, because there is no room for mistakes. Everyone understand the plan?" Edward said as he put his revolvers in a bag before every male agreed. "Alright, we ride in 10 minutes." Edward said before everyone put their revolvers in a safe spot to hide them when they would board the ferry.

Edward left Jessica in charge of the camp while the men all rode to Saint Denis together. It was gonna be a long ride, but they knew robbing the ferry would be worth it. They arrived at the dock and went up to a man guarding the entrance to access the ferry. "Good day sir. My name is Douglas Anderson, and this is my church group. We are scheduled to board this ferry and preach about our lord and savor to the fine people of Saint Denis." Edward said with a good southern accent as the guard raised his eyebrows.

"Where's your group from, Mr. Anderson?" The guard asked with a curious tone. "We're from Washington DC and we came all the way down here to join this lovely ferry ride to Blackwater." Edward said with a great smile. Then, suddenly, the guard let them aboard without even asking anyone in charge of the ferry. As everyone walked onto the ferry, Edward dropped his smile and sighed. "You okay, boss?" Willie asked as they stopped before the doors leading to inside the ferry where the casino floor was. "It's just that I don't worship Jesus or any other religious matter. I have nothing against the religions, but I just don't worship them at all." Edward said before looking at the rest. "Now, you all know what to do. Scout the ferry and find the cash bonds and money. And remember; no fatalities." Edward said sternly before everyone nodded.

"Now, get your game faces on and play it cool." Edward said as everyone did so, and they walked into the casino floor to get to work. As everyone went to different spots on the ferry, Bradley, a 35-year-old muscular guy who had a temper on him went to find the office but was also keeping his eyes on a woman who was 3 years younger than him as well.

Edward took a seat at a poker game that was setting up and smiled. "So, gentleman, how do you all do?" Edward asked with a wide smile. The men at the table smiled too. "We're doing well sir. And what is your name, might I ask?" The card dealer asked as Edward reached his hand to shake the card dealers hand.

"Douglas Anderson. I run a church in Washington DC, so my group and I came down here to preach upon the fine people of Saint Denis." Edward explained as the card dealer smiled. "How lovely. We're about to play some good old-fashioned poker. Would you care to join us, Mr. Anderson?" The card dealer asked as Edward nodded.

They played poker for a good 35 minutes before Edward left to use the restroom. As he walked to the bathroom, he found all of the boys except for Bradley. "Where's Bradley? He was supposed to meet us here after scouting." Edward said with a pissed off tone. "We're not sure, but we do know where the office is. It's upstairs and with the anchor decoration on the door." Willie said as they heard a woman's screams from upstairs. "What was that?" Oscar asked as Edward pulled out his revolver.

"I need one of you guys with me. Now!" Edward said as Nathan pulled out his revolver and went with the younger man up the stairs to the office. They found the office, burst open the door and found their comrade raping the woman he had been following. He had her bent over the desk with her clothes ripped off, red marks on her ass and some blood on her lips. "YOU LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING WHORE?!" Bradley screamed as he pounded her harder while she screamed in agony as she felt the tip of his blade slicing her back.

"BRADLEY!" Edward yelled as he rammed the man against the wall with all of his strength. "Are you fucking nuts?! This was not part of the plan, you fucking psycho!" Edward spat as Bradley smiled deviously. "I needed to let my frustrations out on that whore. It felt so good ramming my rock-hard member in her ass." Bradley said as he chuckled darkly before getting socked in the gut by Edward, making him gasp hard. "FIND YOUR OWN WAY HOME!" Edward yelled as Nathan helped the woman up and got her dressed. Edward then saw the safe and went to open it. He saw there was a combination on the desk and used it to open the safe.

After opening it, he only found the cash bonds. "I thought Willie said there was supposed to be cash here too." Edward said as Nathan was confused as well. "That's what he said. The cash would be there too. Try searching the drawers." Nathan said as Edward did so and found the motherload. He found 50 thousand extra dollars alongside the 150 grand. "I found it!" Edward said as he bagged it up and left with Nathan, while leaving Bradley gasping for air and naked in the office. They all met up with the boys back in the bathroom and were wondering how they would get out of there.

"What happened to Bradley?" Oscar asked as Edward put down the bags. "He was raping a woman in there. So, we're leaving him here. Fuck him." Edward said as everyone now understood. Then, they heard a booming voice.

"This is Agent Ross and Milton from the Pinkerton Detective Agency! We have reasons to believe that there are wanted criminals on this ferry!" Agent Ross hollered as Edward peeked out the door with wide eyes. "Guys, I have bad news." Edward said before closing the door. "We're one hundred percent royally fucked right now." Edward said as they all tried to figure out a plan to get off of the ferry.

**A/N: You made it! **

**Now, I know some of the heists are the same as the story from RDR2, but I don't own them. They belong to Rockstar.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this first chapter, and give me some suggestive ideas on what you wanna see next.**

**So, I gotta go now, but I shall see you in the next chapter…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	2. Escape, Retaliation and Finding Love

**A/N: Howdy! **

**Now, we left off on the Pinkertons arriving on the ferry, so let's continue!**

**First, I have to address my best friends, FantasyNerd306 and Crazymancody895.**

**FantasyNerd306: Thanks Willow! I appreciate the positive feedback!**

**Crazymancody895: True. He looks like he's bad news. Who knows? *shrugs***

**Now, this is gonna have more blood and violence in it, so…be aware.**

**Before I go, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter; Edward is also a martial artist. He knows Capoeira, Kyudo, Shaolin Kung Fu, Savate, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Muay Thai and Boxing. So, he can pretty much hold his own and is a master. He's been trained since he was 5-years-old.**

**This is also an Alternate Universe. ;D**

**I shall not keep you waiting, so I'll see you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

As the Pinkertons were questioning everybody on the ferry, Edward and the rest were in the bathroom trying to figure out how to escape the law. "Mr. Mitchell, if you come out peacefully, we won't hunt down the rest of your gang. Spare us the trouble and bullets." Agent Milton announced as he cocked his revolver. As Edward still tried to figure out a plan, Nathan then found a false wall next to the toilet, leading to the next room. "Guys, I think I found a way out." The man whispered loudly to his comrades.

Edward looked at his comrade and found him pushing open the false door, leading to the room next door. After opening all the way, they found themselves in an office where it had a desk, a bookcase and even a chair with a cabinet of liquor. "Take the liquor and check the desk. There's gotta be some cash or some stuff we can get cash for it." Edward said quietly as everyone checked the room and found some cash and took the liquor. As they bagged the liquor and cash, Edward looked outside the door and found they had no visual of Milton and Ross, but they could hear them down the hall.

"The coast is clear, let's go guys." Edward said as he and the rest quietly walked out of the office and into the hall, leading outside and to the Pinkertons boat. "Get on. Quickly." Edward ordered as everyone got on and they rowed back to land. After they began rowing for 15 minutes, Milton and Ross checked everywhere on the ferry and didn't find the Black Crows anywhere.

Edward and the guys arrived in Blackwater and made their way back to camp, they found Jessica and the other women packing camp. "Jessica, what's going on?" Edward asked as he put away the loot. "There were a couple Pinkertons snooping around after you left. I told them you were headed for Mexico, but they could tell I was lying. So, after that, we had to start packing." Jessica explained as Edward sighed. "Okay. Everyone keep packing. I know a place we can go." Edward said as he began packing his things.

After a couple hours, everyone got everything to do in the morning. They all ate dinner quickly and went to sleep before waking up early around 5am. Everyone quickly got the convoy ready and headed to their new spot towards O'Creaghs Run. They arrived at an empty spot near Annesburg and got unpacked. They spend an hour and a half getting unpacked until Nathan walked up to Edward who was setting up his bed. "Boss, I got another score we can hit." Nathan said as Edward was cleaning his hunting knife. "What's the score?" Edward asked as he put his knife away.

"Well, I heard from these guys at the Valentine bar that there's over 3 grand in each safe at the bank. So, I think we can hit that last and go our separate ways after we split the money with everyone." Nathan said as Edward smiled. "I like it. What's the plan?" Edward asked as Nathan brought over Jessica. "I think Jessica should play a sick woman from Saint Denis and fool the people in the bank long enough until they drop their guard, so she can put a gun to their heads. Then we rush in and crack the safe silently before slipping out and getting back here." Nathan explained as Edward raised an eyebrow to the plan.

"Jessica, are you sure you wanna help us with this?" Edward asked as Jessica smiled, nodded and took out her Double-Action Revolver and spun it professionally until she put it back in her holster. "I can handle myself, boss. Trust me." Jessica said as Edward nodded. "Okay. Go get Willie and Oscar. Tell them to bring their revolvers and get into something fancy but keep their masks. Okay?" Edward said as Nathan nodded. "We leave in the morning around 6am." Edward finished as he sat down and drank his water.

The next day, Edward, Nathan, Jessica, Oscar and Willie all got up and ate a bit before they all got dressed into their fancy clothes and made their way to Valentine. They all dressed in clothes that looked like they were going to a ball or even a dinner party at the mayor's house. They arrived in Valentine and walked to the bank but made sure to keep their guns tucked away until Jessica gave the word.

"Okay, I'm going in. Wait until I give the word." Jessica said as she went inside stumbling a bit. "Someone, I need a doctor! I've taken ill and am not well!" Jessica hollered towards the crowd of people in the bank as one of the guards lowered his gun and turned his attention towards Jessica.

"Ma'am, we need you to calm down. We may need to get you to the doctor." He said as he put his hand on her forehead and felt it was warm; thanks to a trick she learned a while back. As he did so, she quickly pulled her gun out and put it to the man's forehead. "GET UP AGAINST THE WALL, MOTHERFUCKER!" She hissed as Edward and the guys walked in quickly with their masks on and went to work.

"Open the door!" Edward said to the man behind the counter. "You four watch these guys! I got this!" Edward said as he went inside and forced the man to the back of the bank where the vault was. "Open it, you sumbitch." Edward spat as he put the barrel of his revolver to the back of the man's head. The man opened it and was knocked out by Edward as the 21-year-old went into the vault and began cracking the 4 safes. "Mr. O, I need help in here!" Edward said as Oscar came into the vault and watched the man, so he didn't try anything. After Edward cracked open the safes, he found there was 2 grand in each of them. He bagged the money and left out the back door with the others before mounting up and making their way back to camp.

Meanwhile, at the Blackwater Police Station, Agent Milton and Ross were interrogating Bradley in a room with a table and only one light. "So, Mr. Johnson, wanna tell me where your gang is so we don't have to torture you?" Agent Milton asked as he got a chuckle out of the man. "I'll do anything. But what's in it for me?" Bradley asked as Milton smiled. "I'll let you be my informant. And I won't arrest you. All you gotta do is give me weekly updates on where their location is. That's all." Milton said as Bradley thought for a moment. "On one condition." Bradley said as Milton nodded.

"Name it." Milton said as Bradley smiled widely. "I need a horse and my guns back." Bradley said as Milton stuck out his hand and smiled. "Deal. Agent Ross, go get Mr. Johnson his guns and his new horse. I appreciate doing business with you, Bradley." Milton said with a smile. After getting his guns back, Bradley got on his new horse and went to find the gang.

Back at the new camp, Edward was counting the money that they had scored over the years. After counting it all, he found out that he had over 300 grand. "Gather around everyone. Please gather around!" Edward called out to everyone as they went over to the main table. "What's up boss?" Jessica asked as Edward smiled wide. "I just counted every dollar from every job and heist we did. And I have the total." Edward said as everyone was surprised.

"Well, what is it?" Willie asked as Edward smiled.

"We have a total of 310,200 dollars." Edward explained as everyone cheered loudly. "So, each of us should get around 31,020." Jessica said as they heard a familiar voice. "And me too." It was Bradley, and he was smiling. Edward snarled and got up from the table. "Where were you?" Edward asked as the older man got off of his horse. "The Pinkertons took me into custody from the ferry, but I told them to go to hell. Because I wasn't gonna sell you guys out." Bradley said with a proud smile.

"So, you didn't say anything to the Pinkertons at all?" Edward asked as he walked towards the older man. "Not a damn word came out of my mouth other than 'go to hell'." Bradley said as Edward sighed. "Good. Now, let's eat. Adam made some good stew." Edward said as everyone went to eat. Unaware of Bradley writing down where the location of the camp in his journal away from everyone.

After about 4 months, it was around May, and everyone was at camp, hanging around when Chayton came up to the camp and was in a panic. "My brother, I need your help!" Chayton said with a scared tone as he went up to Edward. "What's wrong, Chayton?" Edward asked as the Wapiti Indian calmed down a bit. "They took my father, Disan. They took my goddamn father!" Chayton screamed as Edward bitchslapped him.

"Calm down. Getting angry about it isn't gonna get him back. Now, who took your father?" Edward asked as Chayton breathed in a sigh. "These Pinkerton agents. They took my father and told me to tell you if I want him back alive, they need you to turn yourself in." Chayton said as Edward sighed. "We'll get him back. But we're going in hard." Edward said as he got everyone together.

"Jessica, you and the girls guard the camp while the guys and I go get Chayton's father back. Got it?" Edward said as Jessica and the other women nodded. Edward and the guys all got on their horses locked and loaded and headed out. "So, where's your father being kept?" Edward asked as they rode the horses. "They're keeping him at Fort Wallace. It's not far from here. Follow me." Chayton said as he took lead until they arrived on the side of the Fort by the tree line.

All of them got off and saw Chayton's companions; Denali and Nahuel waiting with bows and arrows and even binoculars. "Do you see my father?" Chayton said quietly as Denali shook his head. "I haven't seen him. But I know he's in there because I hear a man screaming and them talking about him. So, he's gotta be in there." Denali said as everyone took out their binoculars.

"They could have a gatling gun in there. So, everyone be careful when approaching the inside. I got a plan." Edward said as everyone stayed quiet and listened. "Now, I'm gonna go to the front gate and act as I'm turning myself in. Chayton, Denali and Nahuel will prepare for the assault with bows and arrows. When an agent comes out to take me inside, I'm gonna attack him, so be ready to take out the guys on top with the arrows as fast as you can. Then, we can all move in carefully and quickly to find Disan. Got it?" Edward said as everyone agreed quietly. "Okay. Keep your eyes on myself and the front gate where there might be guards." Edward said as he got on his horse and rode around to the path leading to the Fort where the guards couldn't see him.

As soon as he approached the Fort head on, he got off and put his hands up as if he was surrendering. "Agent Milton! I've come to trade myself for Disan! Come out, you motherfucker!" Edward hollered as he saw Agent Milton at the top of the Fort with a revolver pointing at him. "Good. You showed up. Now, Agent Jackson, go see if he has any weapons." Milton said to his Agent by the gate as the man went over to check Edward.

After the Agent checked Edward, he nodded at Milton which gave him the 'all clear' sign. But just as Agent Jackson was about to grab Edwards arm, the 21-year-old man chopped him in the throat, did a strong ear clap strike on him, struck him in the shin with a Chasse Bas technique and finally a Flying Triangle Choke on him which surprised Milton. As Milton cocked his revolver, he was shot in the hand with an arrow by Chayton. "Fuck!" Milton screamed as Edward yelled at the gang to help.

"Get in there!" Edward hollered as Chayton and the others moved in quickly towards the front of the gate. Milton went to take cover when Chayton and the others got to the front gate. Edward put the Agent to sleep, got up and grabbed his Litchfield Repeater from his horse and went to the front gate.

"Okay, ready?" Edward said as everyone cocked their guns and nodded. "LET'S DO THIS!" Edward said as he pushed open the gate and rushed in to take cover. The sounds of a gatling gun were heard over the valley as it fired towards the Black Crows and the 3 Indians. Edward looked over to see the tower ladder and looked back at the others. "Cover me!" Edward yelled as he made a B-line toward the ladder while the others shot at the guard shooting the gatling gun. They missed a couple shots, but Edward made it up the ladder and took cover before planning something in his head.

He thought it over and then cocked his Repeater before shooting at the guard in the femoral artery. Then, he dropped his Repeater and ran at the guard before tackling him to the ground. Willie and Oscar saw two guards trying to get the drop on Edward as he was taking care of the guard. So, they shot both guards in the head with their guns, saving Edward. The 21-year-old saw the action and smiled at them, before executing the guard under him.

"Look for Milton! He's gotta be around here somewhere." Edward called to the others as he got down from the platform and went into the little building where he finally found Agent Milton holding a man around his mid-40's at gunpoint. The man had to be Disan; Chayton's father. He had long black hair, a scar on his cheek, stood 6-feet-2 and wore the traditional clothing of Wapiti Indians.

"So, here I am, Milton." Edward said as he put down his Repeater. "Yes, Mr. Mitchell. You come to turn yourself in still? Because I can let the arrow to my hand injury go." Milton said as Edward chuckled. "I wish. But no, I'm here for Disan." Edward said as Milton could barely cock his gun due to his good hand being fucked up. "I will kill him right here and now. If you don't give up and tell your men to stand down, the wall will have bits of brain and blood all over it." Milton barked as Edward shook his head and smiled.

"I'm guessing I should be scared." Edward said as he smiled widely. "You got a pretty mouth boy." Edward continued before nodding slightly at Disan, who lunged his head back at Milton's nose, making him holler in pain. Disan also hit the deck and watched the action.

Edward did a Fouette kick to the side of Milton's head, making him dizzy. Next, Edward did a Thrusting Elbow Strike to Milton's eye, which made him yelp. Milton tried to land a punch on Edward, but the younger man deflected it and did a Curving Knee Strike to Milton's ribcage. Getting angry, Milton tried to punch Edward again, but the younger man moved the agent's arm in a motion and did a Crane Beak Strike to his face, which stunned him fully. Milton then swung again, but Edward ducked slightly and punched him in the liver with a strong punch. Edward finally did a Two Arm Shoulder Throw on the agent, making him gasp for air as he landed on a table, breaking it in half.

"So, Milton, I want you to stop following me. Or else I will make sure you can't walk again." Edward said as Milton coughed hard. "Go…to...hell." Milton said with a snarl as he coughed before Edward pulled out his revolver and cocked it. "You first, _motherfucker_." Edward said darkly as he shot Milton in the forehead, killing him instantly.

He then turned to Disan, who had got up and coughed due to being punched a bit. "You okay, Disan?" Edward asked as he holstered his revolver. "Yes. I am. Thank you." Disan said as Edward helped him outside to Chayton. "Father!" Chayton said as he ran into his father's arms. "I'm okay, son. I'm okay. Thanks to your friend here." Disan said as Edward looked at his gang. "Every guard and agent dead?" Edward asked as all the guys nodded.

"Nathan was hit in the shoulder, but he should live." Oscar said as Nathan held pressure on the bullet wound. "Okay. Let's grab every piece off ammo and get back to camp." Edward said as he grabbed his Repeater and went back to his horse while waiting for everyone else. After everyone got the ammo from the guns all over the ground, they went back to camp while the 4 Indians went back to their reservation. The gang members went back to the camp and informed the women about what happened.

After a few weeks, everyone was packing their own individual stuff to go their separate ways. Edward had a coach ready to take all his stuff to Blackwater to find some land. But then Jessica came up to him with a smile on her face. "Boss, you got a minute?" Jessica asked as Edward smiled and nodded. "What's up, Jessica?" He asked as he leaned against his coach. "You know I've been with you since you were 18, right?" Jessica asked as Edward raised an eyebrow. "Yes. What about it?" Edward replied as Jessica smiled wide.

"Even though all of us are going our separate ways, I just want to let you know that it's been a blast rolling with you. We've had our ups and downs but I wanna pay you back with something good." Jessica said as Edward was surprised, but happy. "How?" Edward asked she brought him in for a slow passionate kiss. All Edward could do was put his hands on her slim hips and enjoy the kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They rolled their tongues around and turned their heads opposite ways before disconnecting.

"That was nice. Thank you." Edward said with a large smile as he nipped her navel lightly. "You're welcome, Edward." Jessica said as they separated gently and smiled before a friend of Edwards arrived with 4 horses. They connected the horses to the coach and Edward was ready to go. "Everyone, I wanna say thanks to you all for riding with me throughout the 3 years. So, please, live your lives while you can and stay quiet and don't cause any mayhem." Edward said as everyone smiled. "This is where we all go our separate ways. As of now, The Black Crow gang is now officially disbanded." Edward finished as he took the reins and was on his way to Blackwater.

As he arrived in the big town, he did his business and bought some land over by Bearclaw Camp before going to the timber yard and buying a precut house. Edward had some workers help him bring the supplies and over to the location where they were gonna build before going to get tools at Manzanita Post. They cleared any unwanted shit near where the house was gonna go and got to work. The 4 men built the house in only 1 month and 2 weeks, plus a barn too with free wood they got from one of the men's old barn he had in Strawberry.

After they got everything built, Edward was pleased and looked inside; the house was perfect and had a nice living room, good sized kitchen, master bedroom and even a study. There was also an outhouse too not far from the house itself and even a barn for his horse, Tequila. Edward paid the men 150 dollars each and were off. For the rest of the day, Edward brought his stuff in from the coach and moved right in.

As time went on, Edward kept in shape by working out, hunting game and going on runs around the valley. He always drank water and ate whatever game he could kill to bring back home. By 1903, around May, Edward was 25-years-old and still kept his muscular build. He had also started being a rancher too; he started to farm Ginseng, Mushrooms, Herbs and even vegetables so he could sell them to Blackwater and make money. He still had 15 grand and kept it for emergencies.

Edward was going through all the stuff he had grown and was gonna sell it to the Blackwater general store to get some money. After bagging the stuff, he got on his horse and headed towards the town. It was a nice peaceful day; the birds were chirping and even the sun was blocked by clouds a bit. After he arrived in Blackwater, he hitched his horse up to a pole and walked with the bag of herbs, ginseng, veggies and mushrooms to the general store. He walked in and saw a woman who had long brunette hair, stood 5-foot-10 and was wearing brown pants, a yellow button-up shirt, boots and even an old cowboy hat on standing at the counter. His heart started beating a million miles a minute as he saw her; she was gorgeous. He kept his cool and walked to the counter to sell his stuff.

"But sir, that's all I have. I'm serious!" She said with desperation in her voice as the man behind the counter shook his head. "Miss, I'm sorry, but I can't sell it to you without the right amount of money." The large man said as Edward stepped in. "How much is she short, sir?" Edward asked as he pulled out some money, he kept with him. "She's short 5 dollars." The man said as Edward handed him the money.

"Sir, you don't have to pay for my groceries." The woman said with a kind tone as Edward smiled at her. "Well, it's already done. So, you're very welcome." Edward said with a cheeky grin. "Why thank you. Why can't men be like you these days?" She said with a laugh as Edward shrugged his shoulder playfully. Edward sold the stuff in his bag and got 30 dollars before walking the woman outside with her arm in his all politely.

"You never told me your name." The woman said with a smile as she looked at for a quick second. "My name's Edward Mitchell. My friends usually call me 'Fox' though, because I'm very sneaky." Edward said as he chuckled. "Well Edward, my name's Kathryn Price. And it's very nice to meet you." Kathryn said with a smile. She had blue eyes and a pretty smile with a couple small freckles. "Would you like me to escort you home? I heard there's bandits out there." Edward asked as Kathryn nodded. "Of course. I live by Twin Rocks just North West of Armadillo." Kathryn said as Edward was a bit surprised.

"You live all the way out there?" Edward asked as Kathryn giggle. "Yes silly. I have cows to milk." Kathryn said as they got to her wagon. "I'll go grab my horse and I'll follow. Okay?" Edward said as Kathryn held his arm. "Why not just hook your horse up to the wagon and we'll have more to pull it." Kathryn suggested as Edward smiled. "Okay." Edward said as he whistled for Tequila to come over to the wagon.

After they got the horses ready, Edward got on the wagon and sat next to Kathryn, who was smiling. "Ready?" Edward asked as she handed him the reins. "Yep." She replied and the two were off to her ranch. On the way, Edward showed her where his ranch was, and she was amazed at the stuff he grew. As they passed into Hennigan's Stead, Edward wanted to ask Kathryn about herself. "So, Kathryn, tell me about yourself." Edward said as Kathryn looked at him and smiled. "Well, Edward, I was born and raised in Jackson, Wyoming and had a middle-class family to live with. I have 1 sister named Michelle and 1 brother named Terence. They're both younger than me and I love them a lot. I was taught to shoot, hunt and cook from my father and mother when I was 8-years-old. I moved to Armadillo when I was 19 and have lived there ever since." Kathryn explained as she was in LaLa land.

"What about you? What's your story, Edward?" Kathryn asked as Edward was shocked; he knew the question was coming, but he didn't wanna be rude. So, he told her everything from when he was a kid to when he disbanded the gang in 1899. But he told her he did it for a good reason; to find love and eventually start a family.

"That's my story. I hope you're not mad, Kathryn." Edward said with a wince as Kathryn sighed with an angry tone. "So, you're now a rancher?" She asked as Edward nodded. "Good, because I love a hard-working man who's a rancher." She said with a big smile. Edward smiled back and chuckled. They finally arrived at her ranch, so Edward helped her down gently and walked her to the door of her beautiful house. "Well, Ms. Price, I shall see you again soon. That is if you're in Blackwater." Edward said with a smile as he kissed her hand with tender care. She giggled and kissed his cheek before winking at him. "Have a good day, Edward." She said with a purr as she went inside, leaving Edward outside with a shit-eating grin on his face and a semi hard erection.

"Wow." He said before unhitching his horse and riding back to his ranch to farm some more veggies, mushrooms, ginseng and herbs. A couple weeks later, Edward went to sell some more of his farmed products at the general store when he came across Kathryn outside. "Well hello, Kathryn. Come to buy more groceries?" Edward asked as the younger woman nodded with a smile. "Yes. I wanted to get some bait too. I'm actually going to the San Luis River to fish for some dinner." Kathryn said as Edward held the door open for her.

"That sounds nice. Be careful though." Edward said as she walked in first before turning towards him. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me." Kathryn said as Edward was shocked but had a smile on his face. "Of course. It's only 12pm right now. Should I meet you at your place in an hour?" Edward asked as Kathryn smiled. "Sure." She replied and paid for the bait before letting Edward get money for the farmed goods and even bought some bait as well.

An hour later, Edward grabbed his fishing pole and the bait before getting on Tequila and riding to Kathryn's house. He rode for a good 30 minutes before arriving at her house, where she was waiting for him. "Hey Edward. Ready to go fishing?" Kathryn asked as Edward nodded, put his horse in the barn, took his pole and bait with him and got on the wagon with Kathryn. "So, what fish are you looking to catch at the river?" Edward asked as he got the horses moving.

"I'm looking to catch the legendary Largemouth Bass. It'll be worth catching." Kathryn said with a huge smile on her face as Edward chuckled. "Let's see what we can do." Edward said as they made their way to the river. After they arrived, they got their fishing poles ready with bait and went close to the water before throwing their lines in. They waited a bit before they started to strike up a conversation.

"So, if I may ask about your childhood, what was it like?" Kathryn asked as Edward's eyes lit up. He didn't expect her to ask that type of question, but it would be rude to ignore her. "I came from a broken home, but when I was 4, I ran away and became an orphan. As an orphan, I was taken in by masters and teachers of 8 martial arts to train and become fit. My father, Donald Mitchell was abusive to my mother Margaret and couldn't let me see it. After I turned 18 and became a master at the martial arts, I left the orphanage with some money and formed 'The Black Crows'." Edward said as Kathryn was gobsmacked, but she understood his background.

After waiting for a while, nothing bit at their poles…until something tugged lightly at Kathryn's pole, and both herself and Edward saw. "Did something tug on your pole?" Edward asked as the pole was tugged on again, but harder. So, Kathryn grabbed it but was losing the tug-of-war. That's when Edward stepped in and helped her by tugging with all his might. Kathryn stood by and watched Edward trying to bring in the big strong bastard that the water was keeping hidden, but she wasn't just watching him help, she was looking at his strong muscular arms.

A bright red blush was present on her face as she still watched. Finally, after playing the fish's tough game, Edward reeled the big son of a bitch in and found out it was the legendary Largemouth Bass! "Holy shit! It's huge!" She said with a big smile. "Yes, it is." Edward replied with a smile of his own as he put the fish down and smacked it in the head a couple times with the butt of his revolver. "There you go, m'lady." Edward said as he put it in the wagon.

They sat on the back of the wagon and talked about the things they loved and hated for a good 45 minutes until Kathryn's stomach started to growl. "You getting hungry?" Edward asked as Kathryn nodded. "Okay. I'll get you home." Edward said as he got into the main seat while Kathryn did the same. As they were on the way back to Kathryn's place, the 24-year-old woman was blushing internally.

"_He's so goddamn handsome, strong, sweet and caring. I just wanna fuck him in the back of my wagon right now. But I can't jump the gun this early, no matter how cute he is._" Kathryn said in her mind as they arrived at her place. Edward got down and helped her down as well before she grabbed the Bass and walked to the door. "You wanna stay for dinner?" Kathryn asked as she looked at him with a smile.

Edward went wide eyed a bit; she just asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner! "Sure. What else are you making with the fish?" Edward asked as he walked in behind her. "We're having baked beans, corn and biscuits with rum as a big 'thank you'. The house was very nice; it had a lovely living room with a fireplace, 2 bookshelves, couch and coffee table while the kitchen had all the necessary utilities. There was also a bedroom with a big bed, a mirror, drawers and even a bathroom with a toilet, sink and a tub.

"Wow. This is just like my place." Edward said as he helped prepare the food. About 45 minutes later, the two had a plate of cooked fish, baked beans, steamed corn and biscuits with a glass of cold rum. "To catching the big bad Largemouth Bass." Kathryn said with pride as she held it up slightly. Edward smiled and did the same before they toasted their drinks gently. They ate in polite silence as Edward finished a bite of his fish. "Have you ever wanted to find someone to settle down with?" Edward asked as Kathryn almost choked on her rum. "Yes. I do wanna settle down with the right person. Why do you ask?" Kathryn asked as Edward smiled.

"Just curious." Edward replied as he took a sip of his rum. They finished eating and eventually got a bit drunk while laughing at stupid shit. "Hahaha! So, your brother did that to you in the snow?!" Edward said while cackling out loud. "Yep! He pushed snow down my shirt when I was 10." Kathryn said with a loud bark of laughter. They drank some more before they relocated to the couch and Kathryn fell asleep on Edwards shoulder. The 25-year-old man smiled, picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom before setting her down on her bed. He kissed her cheek and went to sleep on the couch.

Around 6am the next morning, Edward woke up and went to empty out his insides outside before coming back inside and worked on his shadow boxing with his shirt off. He worked on that for a good 20 minutes before he worked out by doing pushups, sit-ups, squats and crunches for a good 30 minutes before hearing Kathryn's door open. He stopped working out, stood up and wiped his brow of sweat. He saw the 24-year-old woman come out with her clothes on from yesterday.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Edward said as he smiled. As soon as Kathryn saw Edward's well-built body, her cheeks turned bright pink and she started to feel herself get horny. "_Holy shit. That's one muscular body._" She said to herself in her mind as she got a hold of herself. "Morning." Kathryn said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. But before she was about to make breakfast, she felt her dinner and the rum from last night starting to come up. "SHIT!" She called out as she ran outback to throw up.

Edward patiently waited for her to finish inside until she came back in wiping her mouth. "Sorry. I guess I drank a bit too much last night." Kathryn said as she took a swig of water to wash her mouth of phlegm and stomach acid. Edward helped her make breakfast before he had to go hunting for some more game out in the forest. As he grabbed his horse, Kathryn was watching him.

"Hey Kathryn, I was wondering…would you like to go out with me to a show in Blackwater?" Edward asked as Kathryn's eyes lit up happily. "Of course! I'd love to go out with you, Edward." Kathryn said as they both smiled. "Want me to meet you at the show next Monday?" Edward asked as Kathryn smiled. "Sure. I'll be there." Kathryn said as Edward nodded and was off back to the house.

The two went on their date and were immediately falling in love with each other. 3 months went by and it was April when Edward had asked Kathryn over for dinner. Edward was making a beef stew with biscuits for dinner and even whiskey to go with it. He was wearing Black Buckskin Pants, Dark Blue Everyday Overshirt, Maroon Paisley Vest, and Black and Red Sierra Boots to finish it off. He then heard a knock on the front, so he went to the door, opened it and saw Kathryn wearing a very nice outfit. She was wearing a white French Dress Shirt, a red Legion Vest and black Plated Relentless Boots with a Schofield Revolver in a holster on her hip. "Wow. You look very nice." Edward said as he let her in.

"Thanks. I thought of dressing like this to blend in while getting here. You said there were bandits around that one day, so I thought of dressing like an outlaw." Kathryn said as Edward pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "Good. I made beef stew and biscuits for dinner. Plus, I bought some special whiskey from the store. It's the good stuff from Kentucky." Edward said as he showed her before putting their food in bowls and setting them down on the table.

The two ate their food and drank their drinks in soft silence before they went to the living room and relaxed before Edward took Kathryn's hand in his. "Kathryn, I just wanted to say that I've enjoyed our time together for the past few months. I love you, Kathryn Price. I will always love you." Edward said with a soft tone as Kathryn's eyes watered up a bit. "Oh Edward, you're such a charming man. I love you too." Kathryn said before she and Edward closed the gap between their lips.

They kissed slowly and passionately for a few moments before they disconnected and smiled. "Where do you want this to go?" Edward asked as Kathryn smiled deviously. "Wherever you want this to go, sweetie." She replied as she pecked his lips again. He smiled at her, picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He set her on the bed and they both began getting undressed. As soon as Edward was fully stripped of all his clothing, his erection stood up firm and hard for Kathryn to drink in the appearance of his lower naked body.

"Wow. It's so big." Kathryn said as she took off her clothes and got on her knees to service Edward. Once she had Edward's length in her mouth, the 25-year-old man moaned loudly and was happy this was happening to him. After a few minutes, he pulled her head off and smiled at her. "Go ahead and lay back with your legs open." Edward said softly as Kathryn did as she was told. She even played with herself as she waited for Edward to get on the bed and position himself between her legs.

As he was inches away from her opening, he looked at her and smiled. "I love you." Edward said as Kathryn wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. After they kissed for a minute, she smiled back. "I love you too. Now stop wasting time and let's do this." She said with a bit of attitude, but a smile as well before Edward entered her slowly and carefully.

They had a chorus of moans and groans going before Edward began moving his hips more fiercely. "Oh god. That feels so good." She said with a loud moan as Edward moved his hips a bit roughly and harder. After a few good moments of sex, Edward placed his hands on her hips and jerked his hips forward as he grunted loudly. He finished inside her and his hair was damp of sweat before collapsing on top of her gently. "Fuck. That was…pretty good. Am I right?" Edward asked as Kathryn smiled and nodded. "Definitely. We both need a bath now." Kathryn said as they both chuckled before they went to take a bath.

Darkness fell and there was a man with a couple agents in Pinkerton uniforms riding horses just a mile away from the house. "You're gonna pay for what you have done to Agent Milton. Just you wait, _Mitchell_." It was Agent Edgar Ross, and he was a bit older and pissed as him and his partner, Agent Fordham rode back to Blackwater.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! **

**Now, I just want to let you all know that this was a pain to write, so please be thankful.**

**We're almost done with this story as well.**

**I wanna say thanks to Crazymancody895 for helping me proofread this. Check his story out. :D**

**Anyway, leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


	3. Death of a Legend & Conclusions

**A/N: Heyo! **

**Now, this might be the last and final chapter for Life Of A Bandit; I'm not sure. If it is, then I hope you enjoy the final chapter, if not, then we got one more to go.**

**So, let's address my best friends; FantasyNerd306 & Crazymancody895.**

**FantasyNerd306: Thanks Willow for the kind words! I appreciate it! I hope you're enjoying it. : D**

**Crazymancody895: Yes, it is nice he found love. There will be some info about them soon. Don't worry, Cody. ; )**

**Okay, I shall not keep you waiting, so I shall you…AT THE BOTTOM!**

More than 10 years have passed since Edward Mitchell and Kathryn Price had gotten together; truth is, they got married and had a son named, Michael, and he wanted him to know the ways of an outlaw and gunslinger, even though the Wild West was ending. The year was 1919, and there were new inventions made throughout the years such as silencer for guns, electric washing machines, crossword puzzles and the model T – first affordable motor car.

Edward was bringing back some fresh cut wood to the house with his son, Michael, around 5pm when Kathryn walked out their front door and smiled. "Boys, come eat!" She called out as both Edward and Michael smiled and went inside to clean up. Michael stood 5-foot-10, had dark brown shaggy hair like his father and was wearing black Scully Rangewear pants, blue Magee shirt and Frye Tyler lace up boots. He also had a good built body like his 40-year-old father and knew martial arts such as Capoeira, Shaolin Kung Fu, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu and even Savate. The two cleaned their hands up, sat down and ate their food with Kathryn.

A few weeks after their date night, Edward went out and bought a ring just for Kathryn before proposing to her by the river. After she said yes, she invited all of her family to the wedding and Edward even invited the old gang too. They had the wedding at the Blackwater Church a couple months later and became Mr. & Mrs. Mitchell.

Michael had been taught to use all of his father's guns and equipment too when they were out hunting. Edward had also heard of a gang that had disbanded years ago thanks to the leader; the man who was a part of the gang was killed trying to protect his family and his son stepped up to the plate and killed the man who ordered the hit on his father. The man that the son killed back in 1914 was Edgar Ross; so, Edward was glad he didn't have to worry about Ross anymore. He even wanted to find the man who was named Jack Marston but was nowhere to be found at all.

It was early June, 1919, and Edward had to go collect some gun oil and peaches at the store. He got on his horse when Michael came out in his usual clothes and was smiling. "Pa, can I ride with you to Blackwater, please?" Michael asked as Edward sighed and smiled. "Get on." Edward said as Michael got on the horse with his father. As they rode into Blackwater, Michael and Edward went into the general store and got the stuff they needed when a man who was in his late 20's, had a good build on him and was wearing a black uniform with a badge on his chest and a revolver in its holster walked in and saw Edward.

"Ready to go home, son." Edward said with a smile as he felt the barrel of the revolver against his skull. "I think we need to discuss something first before you leave, Mr. Mitchell." His name was Archer Fordham, and he sounded pissed. Edward had his hands in the air and looked at his son. "Go get the horse ready. I'll be out soon. Understand?" Edward said as Michael walked out to the horse.

Edward turned around slowly and faced the younger man. "What can I help you with, Agent…" Edward said as Fordham snorted. "It's Agent Fordham. I would like to discuss the murder of Agent Milton. It happened years ago at Fort Wallace." Agent Fordham said as Edward cracked a smile. "I heard about his death. Very tragic. Tragic indeed. But, I was in Armadillo at the time." Edward said as Fordham cocked the gun. "On the contrary, I heard from Ross that you and the Wapiti Indians went to rescue the leader. Plus, Milton was last seen there alive." Fordham said with a stern voice.

Edward was getting impatient now; he needed to get out of there, and quick! "Look, can we just forget this ever happened." Edward said as he then delivered a strong Diagonal Knee Strike to Fordham's ribcage, causing him to cry out in pain and drop his gun. Then, Edward did an Uppercut Elbow Strike to Fordham's chin, knocking him down to the ground. Edward then ran out the door and ran towards Michael and his horse. "Let's go!" Edward said as he got on the horse and rode back to the house in a hurry.

As they rode back in such a hurry, Edward heard yells from Fordham and other agents who were hot on their ass while on horseback. "Once we get back, you and your mother need to hide! Understand?!" Edward called to his son as he nodded in reply. They arrived back and ran inside to their mother wondering what was going on. "What's going on?" Kathryn asked as Edward put his hands on her shoulders. "You and Michael need to hide. Now. Go grab one of the extra repeaters and revolvers I keep in the bedroom for safety and hide in the basement. Now go!" Edward yelled as he went to grab his old Calloway Revolver and Litchfield Repeater he had put away for good once he had gotten married and some ammo before hiding at the front door way.

"Mitchell, we can do this the easy way or the hard way! Your choice! Thanks to your old gang member, Bradley, he gave us the location of where you and the gang would always go! Fordham called out from out front as Edward heard their guns cocking. "You got 2 minutes!" Fordham called as Edward cursed under his breath. After 30 seconds, he made a decision, and it was gonna be worth it to protect his family. "If I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die breathing right. I knew that Bradley was nothing but trouble. That fucking traitor!" Edward said to himself as he kicked open the door and walked out onto the porch before cocking his repeater and revolver.

"Put down your weapons, Mitchell! It's over! We're surrounding you 10 to 1!" Fordham called to the older man as Edward's eyebrow raised his eyebrows and pointed the repeater before any of the agents could. He used his Dead Eye and shot at a couple agents before they all unloaded their bullets into Edward's torso and lower torso as well. After 5 good seconds of shooting, Edward dropped his guns and fell to his knees with blood dripping out of his mouth and fell forward and rolled onto his back.

"NO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Kathryn called out as she and Michael ran out to Edward's dying body. She got on both knees and cried as she held her husband in her dying arms as Michael was crying as well. His father who had taught him the skills and abilities to do everything his 15 years of living was dying in his mother's arms. "Michael, come closer." Edward said softly before coughing blood as Michael got closer. "Take care of your mother. Understand?" Edward continued as he spit blood on the ground.

Michael nodded and smiled softly. "I will, Pa. Don't worry." Michael said softly as Edward held out his hand. "You can have my stuff. But don't forget about this good old saying." Edward said as he coughed again.

"What is it, Pa?" Michael said as Edward pulled Kathryn in for a soft juicy kiss before looking back at his son. "If you find a nice girl, and if she is the one due to your eyes, then follow your heart until you get lucky." Edward said as he coughed again with more blood coming out. "Okay. I got it, Pa." Michael said as Edward closed his eyes and breathed in his last breath; dying right there and then.

Kathryn started crying fresh tears as she held her husband's body closer. "Don't go, honey. Please." She whimpered as Michael got up and had a stern look on his face before looking at Agent Fordham as he walked up. "It was his choice, ma'am." Fordham said as he holstered his revolver. Michael grabbed the agent's arm with his strong arm and looked at Fordham with stern eyes. "This isn't over. Not by a goddamn long shot, _motherfucker_." Michael said as he squeezed before Fordham retracted his arm and rubbed it.

"I doubt it, boy. Have a good day." Fordham said as he and the other agents were alive collected the dead agents' bodies and left the property.

Later that day, Michael and his mother, Kathryn buried Edward near the property and left a cross with his name and birth year to date of death on it. Over the years, Kathryn died of tuberculosis and was buried next to Edward's body on the property. Plus, Michael had studied more until 1926, when he turned 22-years-old and met a nice woman. He also got into contact with his father's old gang members; Jessica had gotten married a year after she left the gang and was living in Saint Denis. She was now 56-years-old and had a child too. Nathan was operating a butcher's stand with Oscar and Willie while the other women were killed 2 years after leaving the gang. Richard, Adam and Jessie had gotten locked up and were being prosecuted for a couple murders in Valentine. They were serving their sentence in Sisika Penitentiary before being killed by hanging in 1909.

It was now 1954, and Michael was living with his wife, Kimberly, and had a son when they were 23. His name was Jeffrey and was now 27-years-old living in New Mexico with his 26-year-old wife, Barbara.

But throughout the Mitchell family legacy, the old saying was gonna be passed down to the new millennium in the 21'st century.

**A/N: Welp, there we go! This is the end of 'Life Of A Bandit'. **

**So, let me know whatcha thought of this whole story. **

**Now to recap, Edward was the great great grandfather of Dominic Mitchell, which would go in this order; Edward, Michael, Jeffrey, Jack and Dominic. From Edward being the great great grandfather to Jack being the father of Dominic. **

**So, there you go; this was the prequel to 'From Life, There's Options'. I accidentally wrote 'sequel' instead of prequel on the first chapter.**

**I gotta go now, but I shall you in the next one…ADIOS AMIGOS!**


End file.
